


Roserade at the Beach

by Djinn_n_Tonic



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Big Ass, Exhibitionism, F/M, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Large Breasts, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10523937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djinn_n_Tonic/pseuds/Djinn_n_Tonic
Summary: (Based on a request submitted to me by an anonymous user.)Roserade and her human husband, Andy, decide the only way to end their marathon of sex at home is to go somewhere public. They couldn't be more wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The characters and settings below do not belong to the author and are the property of their respective owners. The author is not affiliated with the aforementioned copyright holders. Any original characters, settings, and plot are property of the author. If it is illegal for you to view this material in your country, please do not read further. All characters featured are of at least 18 years of age. Enjoy!

As hot as the weather was inside, the temperature inside the home of Andy and Roserade was far higher. All the windows contained a layer of fog generated by the humidity inside the abode. Though they owned fans and an AC unit, during their sexual marathon they inadvertently knocked them over, rendering them useless. Certainly the kitchen could offer a reprieve, through simply opening the fridge door. The insatiable duo found it impossible to focus on being cool with all the chocolate, strawberries, and whipped cream in the fridge that could be eaten off of each other's writhing bodies. The passionate couple had decided that they needed to get out for their home after days of nonstop fucking, and see the outdoors. The hope was that being out in public would be the hindrance they needed to do something other than trade fluids with one another.

 

A trip to the beach, with the promise of revealing swimsuits, lots of touching, and the thrill of being watched was probably not the best idea to quell their raging desires. Andy dressed in what most men wore - a pair of swimtrunks. Men's swimsuit fashion was not nearly as eclectic as women's. Speaking of, his lover, Roserade, wore a very revealing red string-bikini. With the ample curves the green Pokemon had, there wasn't a swimsuit in existence that wouldn't have been considered lewd when stretched over her.

 

The two arrived on the sand, and laid out their towels. Andy admired the crisp, cool, waters of the ocean, eagerly anticipating the refreshing dip. Roserade, however, was content to sit back on the sand and pull in all the delicious sunlight she could. While the heat inside their house got to her, she could bear the heat outside when it came with sunlight, and all the nutrients it offered her. However, she didn't want to "pig out," so to speak, on the rays, so some sunscreen was in order to help moderate her portions.

 

With her hands as they were, perpetually holding bouquets of lovely flowers, Roserade had to ask for Andy's assistance in spreading the white fluid all over her skin. Since the name of the day was putting a break on sexual activities, Roserade thought it best to let Andy lotion up her back, rather than her busty front. Stretched out across the towel, the green woman shivered and cooed while her human companion began to rub the lotion on smooth, emerald, skin.

 

It started innocently enough, his hands just moving to cover the surface area, but with each wayward glance toward her bum, every tingling sensation of her soft skin beneath his hands, things took a turn for the lewd. Around her midsection, Andy began to massage rather than rub, and now instead of kneeling to her side, he was straddling her thighs, her big butt against his crotch.

 

The two felt equal arousal for the other. Andy from having that big, huggable, ass snuggled up against his groin. Roserade from having Andy's rigid cock pressed up against her bum. She knew what naturally had to occur next, but it didn't make the sensation any less thrilling when Andy began to squeeze her cheeks together, and grip the jiggling fat between his strong fingers.

 

More and more lotion was applied to cover every inch of the milfy Pokemon's ass. The flesh was squeezed and pressed, jiggling when Andy decided it deserved a good slap. Roserade's legs kicked up at the knees, pressing her feet against Andy's back and edging him closer to her.

Without much concern for the general public's wandering eyes, the human pulled his aching member and eased his swelling by massaging it against her slick cheeks. Green lip was bitten into as a powerful symbol of male virility was slid in between her cheeks, secured in place by the red thong that was now covering more of Andy's cock than Roserade's crack. With a hand on either side of her ass, Andy pressed against them to squeeze them around his now pistoning cock.On a less endowed man, his prick would have vanished between the embracing halves; even with his girth, her ass threatened to consume him.

 

Roserade let out a submissive coo with each rope of white "lotion" that was ejected onto her back. After he recovered, he resumed working on her back, massaging the second helping into her skin.

 

Later, the two decided that maybe a good way to avoid further sexual contact was to do something innocent, childlike even. Roserade was burying her human lover in the sand, trying her best to ignore how much his body, laid out before her, made her squirm. She patted the sand down around his body, sealing him in, and leaving his head in the open air. With a mischievous look on her face, Roserade moved to straddle the buried man's chest, and quickly move her thong aside to bare her sopping wet pussy to his face.

 

With only a second to protest, he instead used that time to take in a deep breath. He knew her well, and if she got carried away as she usually did, she wouldn't have the mind to give him many gasps of air until she got off. The green globes came down upon his face, her resting weight pressing his head further into the sand. Andy began to feast upon the sweet honey-flavored nectar that flowed readily out of her quivering pussy lips. Roserade stifled a moan as best she could when the tongue began to lap away on the outside, and slowly work its way inside.

 

Her hips started to grind down against his face, driving him further into the earth, and his mouth more firmly against her ass. Roserade's previously pristinely smooth burying of her husband was starting to come undone. Cracks were forming in the packed sand around his chest as he squirmed for air and from pleasure. Nothing broke the mold more than the tent rising up in his trunks, pushing the sand away effortlessly. Rose giggled at the sight, and moaned at the thought of things to come.

 

Andy truly did want to explode his hands out of the sand and grab her hips, so he could squeeze and appreciate their fullness, but he was honestly having fun being only allowed to use his face and nothing else. Perhaps it was something they could explore more when they got home.

 

Her best efforts to keep quiet were dashed when she let out a shuddering cry upon climax. Roserade fell forward, resting her large breasts against Andy's lap, and freeing him from her sexual prison.

 

Andy panted for air, and smiled in admiration of the sopping wet pussy before him, her thong pushed to the side and pressing into one of her ass cheeks. When he finally managed to get up, plenty of sand had managed to cling to his sticky face. They both agreed that a dip in the cold ocean would be good to clean them up, and cool them down.

 

In the massaging embrace of the gently flowing waves, Roserade was being held from behind by Andy, his face freshly cleaned, but his mind still quite dirty. Although she was still technically wearing her bikini top, the way Andy's hand had slipped the triangle of cloth to the side, so his hand could palm her bare breast made it so the top lost its function of giving her some mild modesty, and instead existed only to wrap underneath her breast.

 

Roserade reached her arms back, pressing  against the small of Andy's back, while he groped her tits and thrust his cock between her soft thighs. It barely took any "provocation" this time. All he needed to get him going was her ass brushing up against his stomach while they floated in the ocean. Next thing he knew, he was pumping his cock between her legs, using her thigh gap as a sleeve for his member.

 

The grass Pokemon loved to have her tits played with, and Andy was the perfect man for the job. He always showed deep admiration and worship for her massive globes. There were times in her life when she resented the heavy weights on her chest, giving her back problems, but every time Andy would squeeze, suck, bite, massage, and/or fuck her tits, she felt blessed to have them.

 

Once he had cum again, his fluids being immediately claimed by the sea, they floated there, embraced, for a few more moments. They would have quite a walk back to their towels, since the current had pulled them so far to the right of their original location, but they didn't mind. It was time well spent to let the beach goers admire Roserade's body, built purely for lust.

 

Finally, they decided on an activity that involved no touching whatsoever: volleyball. It even came with a barrier, of sorts, between the two lusty beach-goers. However, since that barrier was less than that of a five foot concrete wall, it wasn't enough to stop the two from being aroused by one another.

 

Roserade felt herself grow weak watching Andy leap into the air to strike the ball, his stamina and strength causing her to often lose focus and let the ball hit the sand on her side. She watched the beads of sweat get whipped from his body with each one of his strong and decisive motoins.

 

Andy began to salivate watching Roserade's tits leap, and thighs flex, with her jumps. Every jump tested the strength of the knot that kept her bikini on her. He figured she was becoming more distracted than he was, which he thought impossible, as he was scoring on her nonstop. This meant it was always up to her to pick up the ball. Being the tease she was, she always used the opportunity to flaunt her assets at her lover on the other side of the dividing net. The lustful Pokemon would bend at the waist, showing off either her generous cleavage or supple ass, depending on her preference at the time.

 

During one serve, Roserade tried her best to knock the ball back, but literally fell short when she landed face down onto the sand, the ball rolling away from her as Andy approached. He could hold back no longer, and by the time he reached her, his trunks had been kicked away. Roserade rolled over, her body presented to him, which he readily claimed.

 

Flesh met flesh when he brought himself down upon her, his form melting into her curvaceous shape. Andy took one of her legs and lifted it up, which would allow him to thrust his cock even deeper inside of her. Roserade cried out unapologetically with each conquering pump of his member. Her leg was hugged to his chest as he held it up. The pain of the sand scraping against his knees read to him like a distant whisper, his mind solely focused on gaining more pleasure from her, as well as making sure she was awarded every ounce of pleasure she deserved. Andy kept one arm wrapped around the long stem, while the other reached forward for her breasts. His hand grabbed at the string that bridged either triangle of her bikini and pulled back, causing the top to easily come undone and expose her bouncing breasts.

 

Roserade turned on her side, slightly, taking away some of the soreness of her tits bouncing and jiggling with each thrust that came harder than the last. Her right breast was sandwiched between the rough sand and the weight of her left tit that rested on top. She wished desperately she could pinch her own nipples, but settled for brushing the flowers at the ends of her wrists against her sensitive nipples. Her tight canal threatened to pull him in the way it squeezed during her climax, wanting desperately to pull every drop of cum out of him, but he was saving that load for another hole. As she was still quaking from the orgasm, Andy turned her over onto her stomach and pulled her cheeks apart, exposing her puckered asshole.

 

As he had many times before, and would do many times again in the future, he aimed his cum-coated cock with the tight entrance and began to drive himself into her, claiming every inch of her body for himself. The sand had no choice but to give way to the titanic tits digging into it, the coarse grains roughly stimulating her nipples. His grunts competed with her moans for dominance, as his body did to same to hers.

 

Roserade eventually gave up trying to regain some control or power, and simply submitted to every dominating slam of his hips against her jiggling, reddening, ass. Strong hands pressed down against her ass, squeezing it firmly and letting the flesh rise up between his fingers.

 

When he could hold back no longer, Andy emptied every last drop he had in him into his Roserade. It was enough to start to trickle out after he pulled himself free of the tight grip her asshole had on his cock.

 

Naturally, such a passionate and loud sharing of fluids drew some unwanted attention, and Roserade and Andy had to, once again, scramble to retreat to their car and drive off. The beach would just have to be added to their already extensive list of public places they could never return to.


End file.
